The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0062’.
‘CIFZ0062’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium size plant with round mound plant habit, a medium-small size, decorative flower, bronze flower color and a natural season response in early-mid October.
‘CIFZ0062’ originated from a mutation: Stock x-rayed at 1750 RAD in October of 2014. Single cutting sport from the stock.
The female parent was ‘CIFZ0050’, ‘Nikki Orange’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 29,658, filed Jan. 25, 2017. When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0062’ has:                1) Similar flower type and size but darker bronze flower color that holds color better under high temperatures than the sport parent        2) Blackcloth is similar and natural season response is similar compared to the sport parent        3) Similar plant habit and similar to a bit smaller overall plant size than the sport parent        
No male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0062’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place on Mar. 3, 2015 in Gilroy, Calif.